Cautivo
by CugemiEiri
Summary: [slash]La era de Voldemort ha acabado y con ella todos los sangrepuras que lo siguieron [entre ellas, la obvia familia Malfoy]... pero uno de ellos ha sobrevivido y a manos del que menos esperaba...HxD


Cautivo  
Capítulo 1: Sangre

Sangre

Aquel fluido que corre por las venas alimentando a todo el cuerpo humano.

Sangre…

Desde muy joven, Draco Malfoy había visto la sangre. Fue con un pequeño animal, un perro a decir verdad, de suaves y dorados cabellos y de gentiles ojos castaños. En aquel instante no debería de haber tenido más de cuatro años. Su padre, que en ese tiempo no era tan altivo y cruel como lo era ahora, miró al pequeño animal quedamente y con un solo, grácil y elegante movimiento, puso su pie enfundado en una bota de piel de serpiente sobre la cabeza juguetona que lo olía y…

Draco Malfoy nunca más se pudo quitar el penetrante sonido de su mente, ni tampoco la sangre creando con una rapidez pasmosa un terrorífico charco de sangre. Tampoco la frase que su padre le dijo, con su suave y masculina voz llena de resentimiento y asco, ambos sentimientos que la cabeza inocente de Draco Malfoy todavía no alcanzaba a entender.

_- "todo animal es débil, y lo es más el humano que llora por su pérdida"-_ sus ojos fríos y grises como la tormenta se clavaron en su retina como una quemadura. Era indescriptible la cantidad de sentimientos que profesaba tan falsamente y en vez de sentir asco, Draco Malfoy solo sentía una fervorosa devoción inocente.

A sus siete años, fue su sangre la que corrió libre por su boca amoratada. La razón no la recordaba, pero los ojos grises que vio en aquella corta edad eran de absoluta y posesionada ira. Ira teñida con el rojo de la sangre tocando el piso.

La razón tal vez era porque lo había encontrado pintándose los labios con el pintalabios que su madre siempre llevaba puesto o tal vez porque llevaba puesto un vestido color crema que había encontrado en uno de los cuartos de la gran casona oscura. Draco Malfoy no lo sabía y ahora tampoco querría saberlo.

_-"un hombre no hace esas estúpidas cosas"-_ le había dicho sosteniéndole fuertemente de los brazos, enterrándole sus largas uñas pulcramente limpiadas y limadas. Draco Malfoy había gemido de dolor y con sus ojitos grises abnegados de lágrimas de no entender nada. Draco Malfoy se preguntaba que tenía de malo, a él le gustaba el color de los labios de su madre, le gustaba su finísimo cuerpo y su cara de porcelana_.- "un hombre no tiene sentimiento alguno, TU no debes tener sentimiento alguno; un hombre no se pinta, TU no te pintas; Un hombre no se visten así, TU no te vistes así; un hombre puede amar, TU no puedes amar; un hombre es imperfecto y lleno de sentimientos mundanos, TU eres perfecto y perteneces a otro nivel"- _Draco Malfoy asintió asustado de todo aquello… ¿Cómo que no podía reír?... ¿No amar?... ¿Qué es eso?... Lucius Malfoy sonrió de lado gustoso, pero sin dejar ir su mueca de verdadero asco_.- Nosotros somos la elite, mantenemos el ejemplo, seguimos nuestras ambiciones y dejamos atrás a los que más nos aman- _después de aquel largo sermón. Draco Malfoy recibió otro golpe más fuerte que lo dejó tirado en el piso.

A los diez años, vio sangrar a un pequeño niño gracias a sus puños. Era muy bello, de pelo entre castaño y miel y de ojos castaños pero abiertos y honestos. Pero Draco Malfoy no entendía el significado dulce de la palabra belleza, ni mucho menos el cariño prodigado a aquella palabra. Vio correr la sangre con deleite, vio temblar a los dulces e inocentes labios de miedo y aquellos ojos empequeñecerse de miedo. Se fijó en sus puños. Ellos estaban rojos, indudablemente hinchados y con pequeños rastros de sangre.

Ah! Que delicia la que sintió aquel día.

A los trece años, fue Hermione Granger, aquella estúpida niñata de horribles dientes que acompañaba a Harry Potter y al estúpido pelirrojo la que le golpeó en la cara. En aquel instante, cuando Draco Malfoy corría cobardemente en dirección al castillo, supo que aquello dolía más que cualquier otro golpe que hubiese recibido en su corta vida.

Después, a los quince años, se enzarzó en una pelea con un compañero de cuarto. Theodore Nott para ser más exactos.

Ah! Que hermoso golpe el que Draco recordaba.

Recordaba cada movimiento con aterradora fascinación. Recordaba cuando la sangre brotaba de sus labios hacia su barbilla. Miró con sus ojos grises y gélidos a los castaños airados del chico más alto.

- eres una puta Malfoy, te pavoneas al mejor postor sin misericordia de los sentimientos de los demás- Theodore lo había dicho con horrible sinceridad, escupiendo con odio interno cada palabra. Draco Malfoy se acercó felinamente hasta el ojicastaño, recibiendo otro golpe en la mandíbula. Luego fueron besos y palabras entre hirientes y obscenas llenando el aire.

Sangre…

Sangre fue lo que vio junto con el dolor que retenía su cuerpo al momento de ser marcado como un seguidor de Voldemort. Su cuerpo estaba sudado y su antebrazo dolía horrores.

Este sangraba con fuerza. Era como si Voldemort hubiera entrado a lo mas profundo de su ser desgarrando todo a su alrededor… matando como cazador a toda presa que se le pone por delante.

Lucius Malfoy estaba orgulloso, su ambición crecía más y más y veía solamente gloria acaparar todos sus sentidos, no notaba lo obvio…

No notaba la gran cantidad de personas alistándose en el "lado bueno" como lo llamaban todos sus compañeros.

No pensaba siquiera que la guerra podría tener un giro angustioso…

No pensaban nada… solo se limitaban a acatar órdenes como personas incapaces de pensar por si misma.

Pero Draco Malfoy no era igual…

Draco Malfoy pensaba y sabía o por lo menos creía intuir lo que pasaría…

Cuando la guerra comenzó, Draco Malfoy, con dieciocho años de edad era el único que reía. Su padre lo denominó loco y se alejó de él, asumiendo ya su muerte. Él ya no tenía que pensar en aquella peste nunca más, sería una menos en su familia y en su camino hacia la gloria eterna.

Draco Malfoy se paseaba por entre la gente, danzando y lanzando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra. Riendo como un maniático y tarareando "Elise" mientras lanzaba sus avada kedabras.

Sus ojos estaban desorbitados, su boca estaba desencajada y su grito era escuchado por todas las personas a su alrededor.

Danzaba alrededor de una joven recluta del lado bueno, rubia de ojos miel quien lloraba asustada y gritando por ayuda. Pero nadie la iba a escuchar… todos estaban ocupados en la guerra y en salvar su propia vida sarnosa.

Draco Malfoy se acercó un poco más a su cara y lanzó un "bu" sarcástico. La joven gritó angustiada por la cercanía.

Sangre…

Sangre…

Sangre…

Sangre…

Por todos lados había sangre… había muerte… el típico olor a putrefacción y a sudor entremezclados en el llamado de la muerte era insoportable. Fuego por todos lados, gritos desgarradores, llantos…

Gritos…

Mas llantos…

Avada…

Kedabra…

Mas gritos…

Llantos…

Draco Malfoy tarareó más fuerte Elise y gritando como un loco… la sonrisa se le ensanchó de forma terrorífica y sus ojos no eran normales…

En lo único que pensaba era en la sangre.

Sin miramientos, apuntó la varita a la joven que gritaba ahora de forma insoportable y lanzó un hechizo.

De un segundo a otro, la mujer gritó fuertemente y mirándole con los ojos desorbitados, explotó frente a sus ojos, derramando por todos lados restos de vísceras y órganos vitales como el corazón. Que justamente llegó a los pies de un auror que aulló aterrado de tan solo verlo.

Draco lanzó una carcajada y dio vueltas en sus pies apuntándole a todo el mundo con su varita, haciéndolos explotar de la misma forma.

Una lluvia de sangre cayó sobre su cuerpo con deliberada rapidez, mojándole la cara en el proceso. Draco Malfoy abrió su boca para dejar entrar a su cuerpo el elixir de la vida…

La victoria antes de la muerte…

Cayeron cuerpos y cuerpos.

Aurores…

Mortífagos…

Hombres lobo…

Vampiros…

De todo…

Caminó dando vueltas lentamente mirando con ojos ausentes toda la carnicería que se llevaba a cabo.

Cuerpos y cuerpos tirados en el suelo formando una extraña figura. Los ojos abiertos y opacos, otros escondidos en las máscaras blancas, las cuales nunca quiso ocupar como su padre. Si iba a ser de los malos, tenía que demostrar que era de los malos.

Sus dedos sin guantes empezaron a moverse gráciles sobre un piano inexistentes, rememorando a un pasado en donde su instructor de piano, un hombre viejo y con el alma tan podrida como la del propio voldemort. Le enseñaba siempre de lo más difícil, luego lo simple… era una forma extraña de enseñar, pero para un Malfoy, no lo era en absoluto.

Unos pasos haciéndose más fuertes le llegaron a su oreja y rápidamente se dio vuelta con los ojos cerrados. Sin siquiera verle, le apunto y lanzó el avada como uno lanza el accio.

Al abrirlos notó con mucho desagrado que había sido la Granger a quien había matado.

Sus ojos estaban abiertos y lo miraban decididos a matarlo o en su defecto torturarlo para sacar algo de información; su ropa estaba rota y sangre salía de todas partes de su cuerpo, demasiada en el estómago en donde se podía ver un gran hoyo en él.

Se agachó ante ella, escondiéndose así perfectamente de algún auror que lo quisiere matar y le limpió suavemente la cara con sus manos.

Luego se levantó indestructible y sin remordimientos oportunos, levantó su zapato negro de colegial y fuertemente la lanzó hasta su cara.

Ahhh! Aquel excitante sonido, decía Draco Malfoy con su sonrisa sardónica.

Limpió su zapato en la ropa de la muchacha y siguió su recorrido tarareando ahora la sinfonía número cuarenta de Mozart.

El fuego se había hecho indescriptiblemente más grande y poderoso. Había fuegos de todos los colores y Draco se los devoraba con la mirada, tarareando en su mente el clímax, el oportuno clímax.

Sangre…

Sangre…

Sangre…

En toda su vida Draco Malfoy había amado la sangre. Cuando nació, cuando creció, cuando maduró… cuando… enloqueció…

Toda esta guerra le recordaba a Hitler en la segunda guerra mundial. Todas las convicciones tiradas a la mesa, jugando todos sus mejores ases y estrategias. Cambiando de bando, contraatacando al enemigo con todo el valor posible.

Era tan…

Hermoso…

Tan… indescriptiblemente hermoso.

Sus compañeros peleaban con todo el valor que la cobardía les daba. Vio uno cayendo por el rayo verde y le resultó conocido.

Por primera vez en su puta vida, Draco Malfoy sintió un apretón en su corazón y un vacío en su estómago.

Corrió cuanto le daban sus delgadas, pero fuertes piernas y cuando ya el auror asesino se volteó a pelear con otro, le sacó rápidamente la máscara.

Estaba en lo correcto…

Era Theodore Nott.

Impotencia era lo que llenaba a su cuerpo con fuerza…

Locura era lo que llenaba a su mente…

Venganza era lo que llenaba a su corazón…

Y Angustia era lo que llenaba a su alma…

Se levantó rápidamente y se tomó con ambas manos la cabeza, cerrando los ojos y dejando brotar dos míseras lágrimas de tristeza.

Su mente era un caos, un mar de sentimientos lo llenaban como las olas que cada vez son mas rápidas…

Como un torbellino que gira y gira y gira y gira y gira…

Draco Malfoy gritó con todas sus fuerzas…

Gritó hasta que sus cuerdas vocales se hicieron trizas…

Gritó hasta que todo el mundo paraba para mirarlo…

Gritó hasta que su impotencia era torpemente cerrada en su cuerpo como una celda…

Sus ojos eran fieros… locos y asesinos… parecía un animal peligroso que no sabía que hacer, como actuar ante la maraña de sentimientos que justo en aquel instante alcanzó a entender.

Sangre…

Sangre…

Pero…

Allí no había sangre…

Solo un cuerpo sin huella digitales ni aberturas como posibles razones de muertes…

No había sangre…

A Draco Malfoy se le desorbitaron los ojos…

Ya había perdido el juicio…

Su máscara había caído mostrándole su puta realidad… su mierda de realidad…

Se dio cuenta de que era una sombra… una cruel pantomima de lo que nuca iba a llegar a ser… una burda falacia que había seguido manteniendo por todos aquellos años…

Ojos inexpresivos

Falsa sonrisa socarrona

Cuerpo perfecto…

Perfecto asesino…

Perfecto inútil…

Perfecto…

Un grito de victoria llegó a sus oídos junto a otros… un grito del que no alcanzaba a entender nada… eran solo voces desfiguradas hablando en un idioma extraño.

Draco Malfoy se enterró las uñas en las mejillas por su estado de shock emocional…

Sangre…

Lo que corría por entre sus dedos era sangre…

Aquel elixir que lo mantenía en una realidad distinta a la que quería.

Su cabeza se hizo polvo. Su bienestar emocional ya estaba perdido, olvidado en los confines oscuros de su mente.

Un golpe…

Un golpe en su cabeza lo hizo tirarse en el suelo ya sin fuerzas…

Un golpe y un grito que le sonaba extremadamente familiar…

¿Quién era?

¿De qué lado estaba?

¿Qué… qué mierda era lo que estaba pensando?

Su mirada se nubló gradualmente, un estado de sopor lo llamaba… eran voces a decir verdad… miles de voces sonando como ecos resonantes en su cabeza…

Voces masculinas… voces femeninas… gritos infantiles y risas de los mismos… burlas… risas sardónicas… un río de sangre cayendo de una pared blanca… como de cerámica…

Sangre…

Sangre…

Se permitió cerrar lo ojos y dejarse llevar por la afluente… por los pasajes de una memoria que creía olvidada… por su yo pequeño…. Aún inocente y puro de sentimientos…

Sin rastro de sangre en su cara…

Sin rastro de maldad en su cabeza…

Sin una sonrisa forzada en su boca…

De nuevo… Draco trató de sonreír irónicamente…

Porque supo entonces que su verdadera felicidad ya la había perdido desde hacía demasiado tiempo.

Aquella inocencia sin sangre…

Sin sangre…

Sangre…

-

-

-

-

Continuará…


End file.
